


Head Games

by batsaboutbats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Beheading, Blood, Death, Don't worry it'll have a good ending, Gore, Horror, M/M, fairytale, future chapters will have sex scenes, ghost story, he doesn't die, keep an eye on the tags as new ones are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats
Summary: The Red Hood lost his head, now he's dead and the Joker got away... and it's up to Tim to find it before it's too late.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Head Games

Tim had seen his fair share of people dying. Sometimes they even died in his arms. On bad days he’d wonder when it would be his turn to be taken. Would he grow old and wither first? Or would he be cut down in his prime? It seemed like he was always the bridesmaid and never the bride when it came to demise, forever a witness to tragedies unfolding around him.

Air whistled over the gilded axe as it swung, striking the victim’s neck as if drawn by a magnet. The man tied to the chair struggled for only a split second, his gurgling cry cut short as the blade cut through windpipe and cartilage. His spine was no match for the weight of the weapon splitting like a mere sapling.The axe embedded itself into the high back chair with a  _ thud _ akin to closing a book. That sound would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Tim could not look away, helplessly following the descent of Jason Todd’s head as it rolled down his chest like a boulder. It bounced ( _ thud) _ slightly as it hit the dirty floor, coming to rest face down between his scuffed combat boots. Despair so thick it was terrifying welled behind his burning eyes, blurring the sight of Jason’s beheaded form. Tim felt his heart shudder to a stop before it began to race, pummeling ( _ thud _ ) against his sternum desperately. As if escaping the cage of his ribs would keep it from breaking somehow. 

The screams over the comms would have deafened him, had he not lost his earpiece in an earlier scuffle. They were still loud enough that he could hear the feedback from… Jason’s. He still couldn’t process what he’d just witnessed and he couldn’t imagine what the rest of the family was feeling either.

_ He’d been too late _ . Stumbling against the crates he was pinned behind thanks to the Joker’s thugs, he struggled to make sense of events. It had all gone wrong two hours earlier when he and Jason had been on patrol together. They’d been trying to crack a case that they’d overlapped on-- drug smuggling and human trafficking of course-- and decided to combine their efforts. Intel had indicated that the warehouse near the defunct pharmaceutical plant would be the next big drop off point. If they wanted to stop it, tonight would be the night to do it. They’d split up to cover more ground and Tim had been slowed down after running into a horde of Arkham escapees. Communication link gone, he’d managed to double back to their rendezvous point but then Joker had shown up and the case had blown wide open.

Just like Jason’s eyes had been when he looked right at him before the gruesome axe connected. ( **_thud_ ** ) 

Laughter that sounded like sobbing echoed eerily over the warehouse rafters, as Joker braced his blood stained spat against the chair to try and wrench the axe out of the wood. Despite his best efforts it refused to come free of the grisly electric chair and he cursed it. 

“I swear, they don’t make ‘em like they used to~!” He chirped, staring at Tim as though he were an audience member watching a sitcom and not an execution. The showman dusted imaginary lint off Jason’s blood soaked shoulder. “Robins, I mean. That’s ok though, I’m sure old Batbrain has a few dozen more waiting in the wings. Get it? Haha!!”

“You’re going to get it, how fucking dare you--” Tim snarled, rage boiling up over the helpless sorrow. At that moment all he could think about was making the madman  _ hurt _ . With the clarity of a bull, he launched over the crates into the fray of goons he was up against. Even with all the training and muscle memory it was going to take a few minutes to get through them all. When he did, he wasn’t certain he wouldn’t use the axe on the Joker himself.

“That’s my cue. Gotta run!” Joker cackled as he stooped to grab a fistful of dark hair, claiming his macabre trophy. He turned it-- no, Jason’s head around to display his handiwork. As if he  _ knew _ the others could see it too, though Tim doubted he had surmised exactly how. Their masks were all outfitted with cameras and their feeds could be interlinked through Oracle’s network at any given time. He itched to rip the mask off,  _ secret identity be damned _ , just so he could spare his family the pain of what he was witnessing.

Jason looked pristine and peaceful in death, eyes blessedly shut. Tim was glad for it because he didn’t think he could take seeing that beautiful face staring lifelessly back at him. Blood seeped sluggishly from the base of his neck, the cut cleaner than expected. The same could not be said for the rest of him, his body practically painted in his own blood. It covered the chair and the floor, some even splattered over the Joker’s purple lapels. 

Joker grinned, twisted and jagged as a rotten jack o'lantern before planting an obscene kiss over the dead man’s mouth. The flash of his tongue was dark and cruel, crawling over Jason’s cold lips like a squirming maggot. Lips that had once smiled at him through a mouthful of post-patrol chilidogs and told him he was a  _ better _ Robin than he’d ever been. It was a lie, because if he was a better Robin  _ Jason wouldn’t be dead _ .

Tim screamed, fighting through the horde of maniacs wielding chainsaws and hatchets. More of them had crawled out of the darkness like cockroaches, swarming him. He couldn’t let Joker escape,  _ wouldn’t _ let him defile Jason.  By the time he’d managed to put the last escapee down, over thirty minutes had passed. He followed the gruesome trail of blood all the way to the back alley behind the building and lost the trace near a set of tire tracks that had peeled out onto a side street. He took to the rooftops, praying he could catch sight of the lunatic if he just looked hard enough. 

He didn’t know how much time passed as he grappled from building to building, covering the network of busy roads below. His arm gave out about the same time his grapnel reached the end of it’s line, right over top of an apartment building. He dropped into a heap of scuffed and bruised limbs, yelping. He struggled to get up, legs shaking beneath him as he came to the realization that he had  _ failed _ . 

Joker was gone and _Jason was dead_. 

It was there that Spoiler found him and approached like he was some kind of injured animal. “Tim,” She whispered, arms outstretched. He ached to bury himself in her embrace, but he knew if he did he would collapse for good.

“Joker’s in a vehicle, I’ve got to upload the tire tread photos to Oracle, I--” He babbled, feeling lost for the first time on the streets of Gotham. He could see the dark streaks where tears had dampened through her mask and everything was blurry again because he was crying too.

“She’s got them.” Stephanie croaked. “Tim,  _ please _ . Please come here. Get away from the ledge?”

Tim nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something squeeze around his chest, panic clawing up his throat. Black Bat had materialized out of nowhere and embraced him from behind, her arms strong and sturdy around him as she held on.  _ Dragging him back _ , he realized. He’d been so close to the edge of the rooftop and his grapnel was out of line. His shoulder was wasted for the night, throbbing like he’d been struck. He’d probably landed on it in his fall from grace, his heart hurting too badly to notice the physical pain.

Tim sank to his knees, sobs stitching his throat closed . Cass pressed her forehead to his shoulders and held him through the breakdown. Steph sniffled, weeping silently.

“I hav--have to...stuh-stop him!” Tim wailed.

“Have orders.” Cass said softly. “Take back to the Cave.”

“No!” Tim shook his head violently, struggling. “ _ I can’t _ . I can’t! I have to find him, this is my fault, I won’t let him get away with this!!!”

Stephanie knelt, pulling a commlink from her belt. Tim stared at it dumbly, before swiping it to put it back into his ear.

“ _ Red Robin can you hear me _ ? We need you back at the cave.” Barbara asked, her tone hard as steel without the voice scrambler. “ _ They got him _ .”

* * *

Tim launched himself out of the dark purple Compact that Stephanie drove, flying up the industrial staircase to the main level of the batcave. He expected to see Bruce,  _ and the Joker _ , but instead all he found was Damian and Alfred. 

“Where the fuck is he?!” Tim whirled on Stephanie as he came to a halt, feeling her bump into him at the sudden stop.

“ _ Arkham _ .” A window came up on the batcomputer, illuminating Barbara’s red and splotchy face. She had stopped weeping and was wiping at her wet eyes with a tissue, sucking in an angry, bitten off hiss. “ _ Batman and Nightwing are escorting him back. He’s going to be put into maximum solitary confinement _ .”

“No.” Tim shook his head. “ **No** !”

“ **Tim** .” Barbara’s voice cut through the growing panic attack that was starting to clutch at his lungs, clinging like a cat on the drapes. “I know.”

It became apparent that the only reason he’d been called back to the cave was Bruce’s orders. Cass drew near him, hand warm as it touched his. Her calloused thumb rubbed over his knuckles, soothing. He knew without anyone needing to say it, that he’d been benched for his own sake. Damian was unnaturally quiet, not even taking the easy shot at him to point out his superiority. One look at him and Tim felt the misplaced resentment drain away. 

He huddled in the computer chair by the console, arms loosely wrapped around Ace’s neck as the great dane leaned into him. For a moment he looked every bit the child he actually was, clinging to his dog for comfort. While Damian hadn’t exactly been close with Jason, but they were distinctly similar in some ways. They had an understanding between them that was due in part to their time with the league, and their experience in disappointing Bruce’s expectations. 

“It’s done. He’s on his way back now.” Barbara sighed, drawing Tim’s attention back to the screen. “I’m sorry Tim.”

_ I’m the one who should be sorry _ , he wanted to say. Instead, he sat down on the stairs to wait for Bruce’s return. It was the least he could do and the only thing he was good for, putting broken people back together again. 

* * *

Bruce was older than he’d been when Tim was a teenager and had tried to fill himself into the cracks that Jason’s first death had left behind. He’d been so angry and haggard then, but this time he truly looked as though he had one foot in the grave. The anger was still present but it no longer seemed to propel him forward. Instead it just weighed down upon him, lifting the veil of invulnerability the Batman projected. 

He was a broken man and the mantle seemed to be all that held him together at this point. There was no one, not even Tim, that could begin to heal him. He’d lost too many pieces of himself along the way, like a broken mirror crumbling in a condemned building. Damian scrambled to get up, both he and Ace trying to move out of the way as Bruce all but fell apart into the chair. Dick looked scarcely better, his jaw clenched so hard that Tim wouldn’t be surprised to see him spit diamonds. It was so painful to see them this way, and Tim choked on his own guilt in a dry sob.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, barely able to breathe through the crushing sorrow that threaded through the cave.

“No. No don’t you dare.” Stephanie couldn’t stand there any longer, gathering him up in a hug that squeezed the last breath from him. “This isn’t your fault.” 

“It is!” He shook his head, struggling minutely. “I was there, I shouldn’t have left him alone--”

“Tim,” Bruce was looking at him now with the cowl pressed back from his face, crumpled at the base of his neck-- Tim shook, the vision of Jason’s head dripping blood all over Joker’s shoes overlaid suddenly. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the vision away, to no avail. 

“Jason wouldn’t blame you and neither do we.” Dick pressed in behind him, wrapping his arms around both of them, sandwiching him between Stephanie. 

“The Pit.” Damian’s voice was so soft it nearly was drowned out by the bats above. “If we take him to the pit we can revive him. Grandfather was beheaded once so I know it will work.”

The silence was telling, as everyone considered it. Bruce cut into that line of thought before it could take root.

“His head is missing.” Bruce rasped, standing. “We cannot revive him.” There was no doubt where he was headed. 

* * *

The warehouse hadn’t smelled nice before, but with so much blood it positively reeked of decay. Stephanie and Cass had been hesitant to bring him back to the warehouse in the Compact, but there’d been no way they’d allow him alone in the Batmobile with Bruce. They would be transporting Jason’s body in the Compact afterwards, once they’d gathered all evidence and contraband before calling in the GCPD to the scene.

He reached the scene first, Bruce behind him. Something, or someone was moving in the gaping dark storage room, rattling chains. Bruce made a motion for the others to spread out, and approach carefully. Rats, random thugs who'd managed to wake up, maybe even another rogue intertwined with Joker’s plans were all things they expected to encounter.

Jason’s headless corpse _ straining and wriggling _ in his bonds was not something they would have ever dreamed. He jolted against the thick chains wrapped over his chest, jerking harder the second Tim moved forward into the moonlight that streamed through the holes in the roof. 

“Wait, Red Robin!” Batman boomed as Tim scrambled forward, desperately trying to untangle Jason’s body from his bondage. Cass joined him, a laser cutter produced from somewhere, and then the chains were falling off, and straps were ripped open. His corpse stood up the second it was free, looming over both of them. Bruce seemed ready to launch into him, either to fight him or hug him, Tim couldn’t tell which. 

“What the actual FUCK.” Stephanie gasped, staring at the impossible scene. Dick looked just as gobsmacked, dropping his escrima sticks. Jason actually turned towards the noise, hands waving frantically. It took Tim a moment to realize he was miming as though he were writing.

“Anyone have some paper and a pen??” Tim whirled on Stephanie, who managed to produce some wrinkled post it notes and a purple gel pen from her belt. Jason took them and scribbled a quick note.

**Where’s Joker??** Followed by a skull and crossbones.

“You can hear us?” Tim asked, eyes wide as he looked up at-- well, the empty space where his head once was.

**I can see you too. Though it’s like looking through a dark veil.** Jason shrugged.

“How--?” Dick looked at Bruce, who grimaced.

**Don’t know. I just woke up and heard you guys coming.** He turned to ‘look’ at the chair, before pointing at the axe. Tim couldn’t see anything special about it, grungy and tarnished in blood. Jason wrenched it out of the chair with one hand, passing it off to Cass. Tim wiped away some of the blood, perplexed. 

**I’ll bet it’s magic. That thing is glowing like a golden beacon to me right now. Better call someone from the league.**

* * *

Tim sat in the back of the Compact with Jason, pressed up against his side as close as he’d dare to. He couldn’t make sense of the mystery unfolding, so weary with sleep deprivation and the stress. But he was so relieved that Jason wasn’t truly gone that he didn’t care if Stephanie and Cass noticed his proximity. 

He could admit that he admired Jason and maybe it was more than just friendship he felt, especially now that he’d nearly lost him. Embarrassment seemed pointless, especially when halfway through the ride Jason’s arm slid over his shoulders, pulling him close enough that Tim could rest his cheek on his chest.  _ Comforting him _ , as though he weren’t the one with a missing body part and uncertain future.

The steady beat of his heart soothed him, enough so that Tim startled awake when they docked back at the cave. Jason practically radiated amusement at him somehow, as Tim picked himself back up and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. Flushing, he found himself averting his gaze.

They’d been working on their interpersonal relationship outside of work after one too many arguments, at the advice of Alfred. Because neither of them could ever go against the old butler, they’d tried it out. They worked well together, once Jason stopped trying to convert him and Tim had stopped trying to change him for his methods outside of Gotham city limits. Tim had no idea that it would end up with him sporting a massive crush and Jason being an even bigger tease. The little flirtatious comments he’d say or the nice little things he’d do like bringing him snacks or pieces of tech that he’d found during cases to tinker with, only made the feelings worse. 

Even without a head, Tim had it  _ bad _ for Jason Todd.

Bruce lingered at the computer after making his call to the league-- Zatana was on her way-- and Tim didn’t need Cass’s skill at reading body language to know he wanted to hug Jason. Jason stood off to the side, arms folded and his stubbornness apparent.

“Oh god, just hug it out you two.” Stephanie kicked Jason’s rear, hard enough to make him stumble forward. Bruce reached out to catch him, before he thought the better of it and they both faced each other awkwardly. Jason did hug Alfred though, who patted his massive back without concern for the obvious.

By the time Zatana arrived, Bruce had already managed to scan the axe and analyze it. The weapon was one solid piece of gold, though the dirt and grime that caked over it had hidden most of it’s shine. Blood had stained into crevices where text was carved over the axe's head. The computer had no translation for the strange runes, and Bruce was already beginning to get antsy, no doubt wanting to rush out and find answers.

The axe wasn't ‘glowing’ either, as Jason described.   


Zatana was not in costume nor was she alone. Constantine sulked next to her, looking like a slob in his usual stained trenchcoat in comparison to her cocktail dress. She smiled at Bruce, kissing the air beside his cheek. Constantine lit a cigarette, watching Jason’s form carefully.

“Don’t tell me you interrupted our date night for a Dullahan, Bats?” He blew smoke, smirking. 

“A what?” Stephanie tilted her head.

Constantine’s gaze fell over the axe and he scowled. “ _ Oh no _ .”

* * *

“Let me get this straight.” Stephanie was at the white board, scribbling out a doodled mess of the event. “Tim and Jason were investigating two smuggling cases and the mastermind was Joker.” 

_ Doodle Jason and Tim were etched out holding hands while a twisted Joker smile laughed at them through ruby red lips. _

“Joker somehow found a magic axe that he used to cut off Jason’s head.” 

_ Doodle Jason now had his head popped off, an axe chopping it off with a humorous whack. _

“Jason is now stuck in between both the human and faerie realm and unless he gets his head back before Halloween is over his transformation into a dark faerie creature called a Dullahan will be complete.” 

_ Doodle Jason now rode on a black motorcycle wielding an axe and sporting a howling Jack o’ Lantern for a head .  _

“He’ll lose his senses and become a murdering psychopath who chops off the heads of men in the streets of Gotham at nightfall and terrorize the city for eternity.”

_ An ominous duffel bag seeping blood finished the comic rehash of Jason’s dilemma. _

“That’s right.” Constantine had cleaned off the axe to inspect it, assuring them that nothing of value was in the dirt and grime besides possible locations it’d been dug up from. Bruce had taken plenty of samples already. He traced the runes, sighing. “Faeries are a bitch to deal with, so I wouldn’t be shocked if Joker himself turned out to be one. If anything, it would make sense considering how troublesome he is.” They all took a moment to digest that thought, Bruce scowling in displeasure. 

Halloween was only a day away. That left them very little time to fix this. 

“So Jason’s a headless horseman. Kinda?” Stephanie capped her marker, huffing.

“Exactly. This axe was forged to create an army of undead soldiers for the dark seelie court that was seeking to overthrow Oberon. It was lost ages ago from what I remember in tales. It cropped back up once or twice and now it’s here in Gotham. I’ll take it off your hands to keep it safe. I doubt Gotham needs any more lunatics creating undead armies to do their bidding.”

“Won’t we need it to help Jason?” Tim cut in, motioning to the man in question. 

“No, you just need to be sure to get his head back on his shoulders before the stroke of midnight on Hallow’s eve.” Constantine snapped his fingers, the axe disappearing in a bright flare of orange fire. “Do you know where it is?”

“It was lost along the way.” Bruce sounded so tired, voice nothing more than empty wind. “We’ll find it.”

“Best of luck to you. If you don’t find it, call me. I’ll...take care of him for you.” Constantine bid them adieu, he and Zatanna leaving through a door he summoned. They didn’t need to ask how, because Tim was certain they wouldn’t let it come to that.

* * *

Tim was given the duty of keeping watch over Jason-- since Constantine had said Jason would lose his senses Bruce was worried it might happen gradually and not instantaneously. Dick had tried to volunteer, but Bruce needed him in the search efforts. Tim could admit he wasn’t in a state to do anything, the whiplash of such shocking events taking their toll on him. He’d not slept for two days prior to the case, so he was already reaching his limits.

They’d settled upstairs in Tim’s old room after Alfred finished making up the bed for them. It had long been turned into a guest room since Tim had torn the room apart with Damian’s appearance and his fall from grace as Robin. A king sized bed now stood where his old double bed once had, the walls no longer papered with band posters and string boards. Even the carpets had been replaced, one too many Zesti stains on the old rug. He felt a little bad about being such a slob as a teenager and he hadn’t changed much but at least he kept his clothes off the floor now.

Jason hovered near the bed and Tim wished he didn’t have to rely on the notebook and pen to communicate.

“Uhm.” He shifted, spotting the pajamas that Alfred had laid out for them. “I’m gonna change. Don’t go anywhere.” He grabbed the pile and darted to the ensuite bathroom, trying desperately not to think about the oncoming crash he was headed for. He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy from lack of sleep, but he took a quick shower to clear his head, scrubbing off the night’s grime and...Jason’s blood. It really had gotten everywhere, hadn’t it?

Jason was waiting outside the door when he finished, blocking his exit. He squeaked in surprise, startled. He glowered at Jason after a moment, not needing a note to know he was  _ absolutely _ fucking with him right now.

“Move.” Tim pushed against his chest, unable to budge him. “You can use the bath now.” Jason stepped aside and as he passed, Tim was aware that even without a head, Jason was still staring at him.

Alfred brought some tea while Jason showered off the caked on blood, his uniform going into a black trash bag for the butler to incinerate. Tim drained the entire pot in record time, hoping it would wake him up a little. He was disappointed halfway through when he realized it was chamomile, having guzzled it so fast he barely tasted it. His tongue darted over his bottom lip when Jason emerged from the shower, unprepared for the surge of attraction at the absolute wall of muscle that was Jason’s bare chest. He hadn’t bothered to put on the pajama top, opting to just wear the soft silk pants instead. Tim fumbled the teapot, almost losing his grip on it, weak against his boyish crush in his sleep deprived state.

The blood and gore cleaned away, Jason’s neck wasn’t exposed meat like he’d expected. Instead, a dark shadow covered the wound, flickering up like a flame occasionally. Fascinated, he stared openly, reaching up to tug at Jason’s shoulder to make him bend down so he could take a better look.

“That’s,” Tim swallowed, when he realized Jason was waiting for him to let go. He smoothed his hand over the man’s shoulder, finding the skin smooth and warm. “Really strange.” He finished lamely, stepping back. Jason was definitely laughing at him, his bare chest shaking silently. He frowned, palming the empty teapot in one hand and taking the lid off with the other before he shoved it down over his neck.

“ _ Hahahaha--oh shit _ ” Jason’s voice sounded like it was whistling through the spout, laughter wobbly as it cut off in shock.

“This calls for some research.” Tim smirked.

* * *

An hour later, they discovered that not only could Jason see and hear, he could also speak whenever something hollow was placed over his neck. A teapot, a carved pumpkin, even one of the priceless ming vases out in the hallway had worked like a charm. Eventually Jason grew weary of the novelty and demanded his spare helmet.

They snuck into the cave to retrieve it, no easy task, since Alfred was still up and about the manor somewhere. They’d been given strict instruction to rest, and goofing around playing ‘ _ Will It Give Me Head _ ?’ was anything but restful. Once they found the spare helmet in the case, Jason placed it onto his shoulders and let it come to rest there.

It wouldn’t fall off, held in place by strange, mysterious forces. It actively took Jason pulling it off himself to remove his makeshift heads. They’d found that out early on in the game, when Tim had panicked at not being able to get the teapot off his neck.

“Steph is gonna be so mad she missed this.” Jason mused, tilting his not-head at him. Tim was really glad it was one of the blank helmets, and not the weird one that looked like a Moai face that Roy had fabricated for him back in his Outlaw days.

“Come on, get back upstairs before someone finds us. I don’t want to know what Alfred will do if he catches us down here.” Tim motioned for him to follow, pausing when Jason caught his wrist.

“What’s the rush? You know you don’t want to stay cooped up in bed right now. You’re just dying to get out there and solve the mystery too.” Jason sounded smug even through the helmet’s filter. Jason wasn’t wrong, he did want to. The yawn that split his mouth though made it clear that he wasn’t capable at the moment of more than burying himself in a pillow.

“The sooner we get some sleep, the sooner we can join them.” Tim didn’t try to pull away, and in his sleep deprived state he could almost pretend Jason was holding his hand. He would have liked that. Jason’s thumb stroked over his pulse idly, falling silent as he watched Tim struggle to stay on his feet. Without a word, he swept Tim up into his arms, carrying him back up the stairs as Tim struggled minutely.

“I can walk!” He hissed.

“Yeah, but I can walk faster. My legs aren’t all stumpy like yours.” Jason hummed, crowing even through the voice scrambler. He sounded like he was enjoying Tim’s discomfort and embarrassment. He pouted, letting the larger man carry him like a mere kitten. He tried not to think about how easily Jason could toss him around, his tired mind easily letting go of the control over his more base bodily functions. It would be all too easy to pop a boner over delirious fantasies of Jason's hand sliding just a little lower and _beneath his waistband_ and that was the last thing he needed right now. Instead he focused on the sway of Jason’s gait as he carried him back to bed, letting it lull him like a baby. 

He should have known better than to fall asleep after Jason tucked him in. When he woke up a few scant hours later, Jason was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried desperately to finish this fic by Halloween but unfortunately life got in my way. So I decided to make it into a series instead and share the first chapter with you guys. <3 I will try to finish this up soon, but it depends on what my mental state is like next week. There will be sex in later chapters, but for now enjoy Tim crushing like a dork.


End file.
